Blackout
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: It's the apocalypse. When you're driving down the backroads and you see hundreds of miles of civilisation suddenly shut down in darkeness. You should be scared. Season 5, no spoilers.


**One shot.**

**Because I was driving-yes! Driving...albeit with an instructor earlier and this idea just pinged in my head- from which I've learned, concentrate on the road-not what you're babbling about.**

**Pfft!.**

**That babble is a love of mine, actually.**

**Summary: It's the apocalypse. When you're driving down the backroads and you see hundreds of miles of civilisation suddenly shut down in darkeness. You should be scared. This season, no spoilers.**

**Warning: Just plotless- hints of fear- well I'D be scared. No spoilers really- from the first few of season 5. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but fudge sauce and sausages and my GOD are they good together.**

**One more thing. Blah!**

**There. :)**

It wasn't the best feeling in the world running from Heaven and Hell, and every half-breed damn creature in between, not to mention if hunters got a word of this.

"Dean-"

"Don't. You can't say sorry anymore than you have, shut up...get some sleep"

Sam's lips snapped shut and he sighed.

They were driving far and well into the night and across the state, apparently omens were starting to appear at every damn major city, all the haunted places from Indianna to Johanasberg.

They needed some back up, not to mention some men if they were going to outlive this.

Dean pressed harder on the gas as the impala took on a slight hill and came atop the peak, overlooking about half of Canada before they hit the state line.

Sam frowned at the distance, darkness was approaching and not just a storm cloud darkness.

Sections of the cities blacked out, he could hear the unnatural _thunk _of power being lost or taken.

"Dean" Sam said, his voice shaking. "Stop! Stop the car!"

The impala breaked sharply and Dean was giving his brother one hell of a what-the-fuck glare when he saw Sam's petrified face and the pure bleak pitch black that was quickly reaching them.

"Shit-what the-"

"Y-you think it's them?"

"I don't know Sammy"

Sam swallowed, only a few more large sections and the darkness would on them, consuming them.

Sam's breath hitched as it hit the bottom of their hill and the lights flickered and smashed in a burst of sparks.

Dean's hand fisted Sam's jacket over his forearm as he heard his little brother gasp and the car edge into a silent kind of darkness, cold settling over their bones.

"Easy" Dean whispered as the lights trailing behind them exploded and all they had was the moon to see an inch before their faces, the high beams of the impalas headlight cutting through ink.

"Dean...turn the lights off" Sam's voice shook and Dean did so without hesitation.

Dean could feel Sam's racing heartbeat under his grip.

"Sammy?"

"I can feel something"

Eyebrows met over Dean's forehead and he shot his gaze to Sam even though he could only briefly see his brothers outline.

A low screeching began like a wail in the distance and Dean felt his brother stiffen and his breathing speed up.

"Sam?"

"It's not a demon"

Sam whispered, fear chasing his words when the wailing sounded like a thrumming train suddenly exploded into sound and the chevy rocked, something like a slam as if a tornado just barraled into them knocked the car spinning it as they felt something rush in a gush of air and speed right past them.

"What the hell was that!" Dean exploded, his neck nearly breaking as it turned in every which way to even resemble to see anything.

All he could hear was Sam's harsh breathing, feel his brother shake as he gripped him.

"Sam?"

"I can't see _anything" _Sam frantically licked his lips, thought he saw the darkness close in all around him.

"Hey, calm down man. It's their tactic, makes you blind, desperate. Hold out Sam. They did this in hell, just..." Dean swallowed. "Just hold on"

Dean remembered the blackouts, where he felt hot breath graze his neck and the slap sound of feet on something solid shift near him, he never saw them strike and it always made the pain worse.

Dean shifted, reaching forward to start to flick the lights on and Sam's hands jerked to grab him, just above his shoulder, he felt Sam squeeze.

"Don't"

"Sam, we gotta' drive..."

Sam swallowed, his hand never left. "No, we don't go outside, we don't leave. Please"

"Please Dean, this feels wrong"

Dean nodded, he could see a little more of his brother now his eyes had adjusted to the dark and Sam was just staring forward, eyes always darting here and there, his chest jerking to breathe and he blinked a constant stream, he'd not seen Sam this scared in a long time.

"Okay" Dean whispered, squeezed Sam back and they sat tight, falling into uncomfortable sleep till morning.

It isn't until the sun's shining the next day and there's an angel in the backseat that Dean wakes, Sam's hands still holding onto him softly, even in sleep and when Dean's eyes trail on the roads, the blocks of city they'd seen blackout the night before, now it's just...

Everything's covered in red.

"What the hell" Dean whispers harshly and Sam stirs.

Castiel speaks from the backseat, jerking Dean.

"This is the apocalypse, this is how it ends" Cas says, his voice all dooming.

The streets are covered in red, streaked with blood.

Dean's glad they didn't leave lastnight, wonders what nightmares Sam had seen by the way he was so still.

"Are they all dead?" Dean asks. "Is it just us?"

But Castiel is gone.

**kay, creeped me out- cos yeah...I was thinking, Cloverfield vs predator maybe..I dunno. Freak-eey!**

**Thanks for the read. The old fics I've yet to finish are getting polished this week! More soon :)**

**End!**


End file.
